Ninjas Don't Go Bowling
by KibatheWolf97
Summary: Naruto wins free bowling passes and him and the gang head down to Konoha Lanes for a night of pizza, bowling and fun; sounds innocent, right? Not really, drama breaks out and relationships are created, broken and mended. KibaIno, NaruSaku. Multi-chapter.
1. Magical Bowling Passes

_((a.n. MMMM HAI GAIZ! Here's a new story of mine that ISN'T a oneshot or a yaoi fic, lmao! So here it is, basically it's as the summary says. There'll be a mix of humor scenes and dramatic romance scenes as the story progresses. It's mostly made up of dialogue, so get your memory of what each character sounds like ready and you should be okay! This chapter is a bit short, I apologize for that! I'd say this here first chapter is like an appetizer xD it tastes really good but it doesn't last very long, and it gets you hungry for the main course... okay, forget I said that. READ, CHILD, READ!))_

**Ninjas Don't Go Bowling  
><strong>  
>"Kiba, look what I won!"<br>"Bowling passes?"  
>"Uh-huh! Aren't they <em>awesome<em>?"  
>"Sure, whatever man. You gonna use 'em?"<p>

Naruto Uzumaki bit his lip, "Well, I really didn't know Konoha even _had_ a bowling alley; so I've never gone bowling… but I guess I will now!"  
>Kiba leaned against the wall, "heh, count me in then! I can bowl a <em>kick ass<em> game!"  
>"There are 5 passes here,<em> sooo<em> what 3 other people do you think would like to come with us?" Naruto asked.  
>"<em>Definatley<em> my girl! … and Shikamaru…" Kiba smirked.  
>"Oh, and maybe we could possibly invite Sakura! She might drop a bowling ball on my foot <em>buuuut<em> it could be worth it, y'know!"  
>Kiba rolled his eyes, "dude, you're so weird…"<br>"…does it show?"

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Naruto rung up Sakura on the phone. "<strong>HEY SAKURA<strong>!"  
>"Ugh, <em>Naruto<em>? What do you want! It's almost midnight and I'm trying to-"  
>"I won bowling passes in a raffle!"<br>"That's nice. Goodnight." Sakura said quickly.  
>"<em>Nononononono<em>! Don't hang up!"  
>"Then what's so damn important 'bout your <em>magical<em> bowling passes that you _MUST_ tell me?"  
>Naruto blushed, the phone between his cheek and his right shoulder, "wellll, I was wondering if you wanted to come bowling with Kiba and I...tomorrow night... do you?"<br>"What time tomorrow night?"  
>"Around 7:00." Naruto began to smile.<br>"Alright, I can make it." Sakura nodded, inspecting the shiny nail polish on her left hand.  
>"<strong>AWESOOOMEE!<strong> It's gonna be _awesome_! We're gonna have _pizzaaaa_ and _bowl_ and play the _crane machineeees_ and drink _sodaaaaa_ and _bowl_ and have_ pizzaaaa_ and-"  
>"BUT!" Sakura 'interrupted'<br>"WHAT!"  
>"I'm not driving you weirdos."<p>

Naruto paused to think, then he remembered, "oh well that's fine because Kiba just got his license the other day and so he'll drive… legally… right?"  
>Sakura sighed, "Yes, Naruto. Driving with a license is legal. Can I go back to painting my nails now?"<br>"Uh-huh! Wait- _what color_?"  
>"Pink!"<br>"**DAMN IT!**" Naruto pounded his fist on the table.  
>"Wh- <em>why<em>?"  
>"<strong>NEVERMIND!<strong>" Naruto hung up rudely and went to go get the nail polish remover.

((alright, yeah, super short. These author's notes probably have more detail than this chapter... yes, Naruto was wearing nail polish. REVIEW, CHILD, REVIEW!))


	2. Crowded Hallways

**Ninjas Don't Go Bowling- Chapter 2**

The next morning in school, Naruto strolled up behind Sakura. "Heyyyy!" he greeted, "I can't wait for tonight! You and me, bowling together!"  
>Sakura added sassily, "together with Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru… don't you dare act like this is a date."<br>"awww, well, Shikamaru doesn't know how to bowl for his lif, Kiba's gonna whoop my ass and Ino's only there because Kiba's there! So it's kind of like they aren't even-"  
>"You idiot, was this a set up?"<br>"Nonono! Sakura, this whole bowling party was Kiba's idea, y'know!"  
>Sakura facepalmed and sighed, "whatever Naruto, I gotta get to 2nd period…" she clutched her book closer to her chest, walking away with a swerve to her step and leaving the eager blonde standing stupefied in the crowded hallway. Only to be clobbered a few seconds later by a lean figure.<p>

"Kiba, get off me!" Naruto yowled.  
>"It was NOT my idea, man. I just volunteered to go, you went and invited the gang, bro!"<br>Naruto elbowed Kiba off his shoulder, "did you talk to Shikamaru at all? He's in your first period class, right?"  
>Kiba confirmed with a nod.<br>"What did he say? Is he coming tonight?"  
>"Well…" Kiba began, "he kept throwing scraps of paper that said 'I will but only because it's free, leave me alone' onto my desk. .." then Kiba chuckled, "he got busted. The teacher ended up questioning me what was for free, I think he suspected me of drug dealing or something. What a douche of a science teacher…"<br>"Who's your science teacher?"  
>"Hmph, Gai. Anyone with a bowl cut like that should not be teaching high school…" Kiba replied, crossing his arms.<br>"Oh! I have him! Next period, actually! I'll tell 'im what you think of 'im for you, okay?"  
>"No! Not okay!" Kiba put his hands out in front of this chest to add emphasis.<br>Naruto cracked up, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Listen, I don't want to be late for class. See you tonight, Kiba!"  
>"Mkay dude. I'll pick y'up at 6:30…"<br>The blonde idiot giggled and walked off, straightening his shirt and left his arrogant, brunette best friend standing with a smirk in the crowded school hallway. Only for said brunette to walk off and lean up against a familiar locker in front of a green eyed, blond haired girl in tight purple jeans.

Kiba smirked, "Ay Ino…."  
>"Hey youuu, you're gonna be late for class again!"<br>"Just as late as you're gonna be, where you goin'?  
>Ino twirled a finger through her hair, "I'm excused from 2nd period, there's an important student council meeting in the library…"<br>"Awww, that's nice." Kiba grinned slyly, "I might just drop by…"  
>Ino chuckled, "No Kiba. You can't just drop by! You aint part of the student council!"<br>"Well, I'm part of the hockey team. How much different could it be?"  
>Ino laughed much more audibly now, "Kiba! No! You are not gonna skip class, and you are not gonna join student council!"<br>Kiba rolled his eyes, "Yes 'mother'" he sneered sarcastically.  
>"I'm serious! Get to your class! I don't want you gettin' detention again!"<br>"Alright." Kiba clicked his tongue, "as long as you and your little student council friends plan another epic pep rally for the hockey team!"  
>Ino sighed, "I'll try!"<br>Kiba imitated a cross between Rock Lee and Naruto, "you will SUCCEED!" he winked at his girlfriend.  
>She crossed her arms, "you're just stalling, aren't you? Go, Kiba, go! I'll see you tonight!"<br>"Damn right, you will." Kiba put his hands on Ino's hips.  
>The cute blonde stood on her toes and pecked Kiba on the lips, but it wasn't enough for her cocky boyfriend. Kiba smirked and caught Ino in a much more passionate kiss. No tongue, but a ton of lip twisting.<br>When they broke, Ino giggled, "I love you, Dumb Dog!"  
>Kiba backed up, giving Ino a playful smile, "Love ya too, Blondie. Pick y'up around 6;30!" the broad chested athlete shifted his draw-string backpack higher on his back and strolled off with a hint of a punk-kid's swagger, leaving his cheeky blonde girlfriend standing blushing in the not-so-crowded hallway.<p>

But it wasn't long before a finger tapped her shoulder, "you two are such flirts" sighed the teen behind her.  
>Ino turned around quick, "oh! Shikamaru! Hi! Wait… why aren't you in class yet?"<br>"Hmm, maybe because I'm going to the library. The student council meeting, remember?"  
>"Oh!" Ino said, clearly surprised, "You're in student council?"<br>"Mhmmmm… I can't believe Kiba wants another stupid pep rally…"  
>"Y-you were listening?" Ino blushed.<br>Shikamaru crossed his arms, "y'all were talking pretty loud…"  
>"Were we?"<br>"Mhmmmm… I can't believe he's making me go bowling with him and Naruto…"  
>Ino made a 'psh' noise with her lips, "I'm going, it's not like you're going to be stuck between those crazy boys…" Ino shrugged.<br>"Yeah, I guess that softens the blow a bit…" sighed Shikamaru, his tone somewhat sarcastic and a half-smile on his face.

It would have been brighter if it weren't for the skinny by going through the worst drama a teen boy could go through a few weeks before, he'd come out of the closet and told his friends that he was gay. And they were real proud of him for doing so, Ino had known already because they had been friends since they were young kids, Naruto seemed almost delighted that Shikamaru had the pride to be openly gay around his friends.  
>But it went downhill when Sakura made a freak decision and managed to spread it around the whole school, not knowing she was doing something terrible and turning Shikamaru into a popular target for the cruel-assed homophobes of Konoha High School.<p>

"We should get to the library, I hope we didn't miss the meeting…" Shikamaru rubbed his neck with the hand that didn't hold his binder under his arm.  
>"Ah, yeah. Let's go. " Ino and Shikamaru began to walk in sync.<br>"How long have you been with Kiba, again? It feels like forever…"  
>"Now that you mention it, next week is our 6 month anniversary. He's taking me down to the beach on Sunday…"<br>"Uh, that's cute but… why go down to the beach in Feburary? There's snow on the ground..."  
>"Ah, well, it's not just any beach. It's the beach where we first met, kissed, and fell in love and…" the blonde was nearly squealing at all the memories the beach held, "it's a special place, whether we go swimming or not…"<br>Shikamaru closed his eyes and smiled, "I see. I cant imagine you two ever not together…"  
>"Really?"<br>"Mhmmm… "  
>"well, now that you mention it… we haven't once fought for real, I mean, we're pretty-…"<p>

Sadness suddenly pierced though Shikamaru's tone, "Ino… sometimes, I really wish that I could love someone as proudly and openly as Kiba can love you…" the gay youth sighed.  
>Ino put a hand up to her mouth, "oh Shikamaru…. I cant imagine how hard it's gotta be… to be the only… gay guy.." Ino stopped when she realized not matter how close Shikamaru had come to the topic, it wasn't the right time to bring up the past week's drama.<br>"No, no. It's alright. I'm not exactly upset, I've never been…"  
>"G-good…" Ino stopped, "ah, look. We're here." She slowly walked into the school library.<p>

In front of them was a whole table with about 20 chairs all occupied by familiar students and two teachers. All 20 of them staring at Ino and Shikamaru. Late. Late. Late!  
>The only thing Ino could do now(that was relevant for this situation) was stand there and mutter, "worst case scenario, am I right?"<p> 


End file.
